Brotherhood
by fanfic-addict21
Summary: Alternate ending to Ep5.18 because I hated how the show treated Adam like a throw-away plot device. I really liked the kid (And no, I have watched no further than this episode) Here's what I think should have happened.


AN: I have been watching Supernatural, and while I really do not have time to devote to another new fic, I really hated the way that the last episode that I watched ended. Here's an alternate ending to Ep 5.18 Point of No Return. I haven't seen any further than this... not sure how it would change the rest of the show to do this but here goes. This what I think ought to have happened - if Sam and Dean understood the true nature of brotherhood and Adam was not just a throw-away character or a plot-twist device. Nothing belongs to me, as usual. Up to the word "Expendable" I used the show's dialogue.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

"What?" asked Zachariah incredulously.

Dean's face is grim as he repeats, "I said... before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass... he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal."

"You really think Michael's gonna go for that?"

There's a smirk lurking in Dean's voice as he replies, "Who's more important to him now? You... or me?" He glances at Sam and readies the angel blade.

"You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass," Zachariah screams, spittle flying, "Do you know who I am…after I deliver you to Michael!"

Dean thrusts the angel blade into the hysterical angel, just as he has killed hundreds of other monsters before and will after, and says, "Expendable."

The light is getting pretty intense, a sure sign that Michael is about to crash their party.

"Come on, let's go!" shouts Dean, grabbing Adam by the arm before lifting Sam up in a half carry. The noise is nearing its crescendo and Dean wraps an arm around each of his little brothers and drags them toward the door, shoving Sam ahead of him and keeping an tight grip on Adam behind him in order to pass through the narrow doorway.

The door slams shut - or tries to. Adam is half in the room but Dean's not letting go of his little brother. He carried one out of danger and he is bound and determined to do so again. It's the only thing a big brother can do. Anything else is unthinkable.

Adam is too weak to scream, a strained cry choking up through the blood in his throat.

Dean braces his feet, squares his shoulder and shoves himself backward. Sam contributes his dead weight to the cause, and they all tumble out the door. A great light surges through the tattered blinds and they hear Michael's cry of dismay at seeing the scorched mark of Zachariah and his wings.

"Go, go, go!" Dean says grabbing both boys by the scruff of their jackets and compelling them into a run by sheer determination.

Michael is pissed but if they can get away, he will not be able to find them - any of them - because of the Enochian wardings etched on their ribs. There's even a hex bag in the car. All this runs through Dean's mind as they make it out of the warehouse door. The Impala is just a couple yards away, and they have to _have to_ make it. The light is swelling through the entire abandoned building by now and it's so close, but Dean the soldier has beaten closer odds than this before. He wrenches open the driver side door and shoves Adam and Sam into the front bench seat, sliding in after them and jamming the keys into the ignition.

"Come on, Baby, come on," He exhorts softly. The engine turns over and he guns it, flinging up gravel as they tear out of the lot. Sam is crammed against the passenger window and in the middle Adam's bony knees and elbows are sticking up all over the place.

The light explodes in a shock wave that levels the old factory and all the trees around it for several miles. The Impala thumps and jumps when the angelic wrath sweeps over them, but it doesn't stop or crash.

Several minutes later, Sam starts to chuckle and the hysterical relief is contagious. They laugh until they realize how awkwardly they are situated, three grown men in the front seat of a sedan. Sam gets his knee under Adam and flips him gently over the seat back into the back seat and then swivels halfway around to grin at his little brother in apology for the manhandling.

Whatever Zachariah had been doing to make them hemorrhage had ended when the angel bit the dust. There's still blood all over them, and Sam knows form experience that he's anemic, but he knows how to handle that. They are safe and they can hole up in some crappy motel somewhere and Dean can make them broth and tomato soup with rice and they can all sleep for days.

They made it.

Adam echoes his sentiment. "You - you really came back for me," he says like he did before, awe and wonder tinging his voice.

Sam glances over at Dean and still can't wipe the grin off his face. Dean smiles a smug little smile that says a million things in a million different ways, but Sam knows what it means right now: "Duh, that's what big brothers are for. Bitch." Dean even throws a grin over his shoulder to the kid (Sam's very own kid brother!) but it's up to Sam to teach the newest addition to their family what it's all about.

In the words a great man, he muses, and says, " _That's_ what brothers are for."

Then, unable to resist, he adds, "Punk."

Adam knows he doesn't quite get it yet, but that's okay. The future stretches ahead, better because they are together and he has family that cares. He smiles, tired and content and at home, and then closes his eyes and tips his head back against the worn cushions of the Impala's back seat.

The Winchester brothers roll on down the highway.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

AN the 2nd: And that's all for now folks! I have no real plans to continue this, but I think I'm going to let this idea percolate in my head a little, and maybe when I have forgiven the show for treating Adam like trash, I'll watch another episode and try to figure out how this would impact the future. Hope you guys liked it and whether you did or didn't feel free to leave me a review below.


End file.
